Dark Deeds
by VenomPen 645
Summary: She has lost her boyfriend He has lost his girlfriend Dark deeds are done to forget their hard pasts PerPer smut


Ughhh. What is this shizz? A fanfic? Ok. kinda dark I think. Or maybe it's the fact that it's only angry sex. Meh. This'll be like one chapter only so meh. might suddenly switch from 3rd person POV to Piper's POV without prior notice.

Meh.

-000-

Dark Deeds

It had started when her boyfriend died. Her wonderful boyfriend with his blonde hair and lightning powers. He had died .She remembered the day clearly. How he told her to keep on fighting, to move on and not dwell on his death. To be happy in any possible way...she wasn't expecting that she would sooner or later be finding 'happiness' through this act... This act that she played every day with him... This act she does to stabilize her from all her fears and worries... But this act is of a strange manner... and she cant help the fact that the way she keeps herself in a proper mind is increasingly unexpected and reluctant. But she does it anyways. She does it with him to keep her sanity in check...

But in a strange way... They had gotten together through their losses. He had also lost someone. He had a girlfriend. A beautiful smart blonde that had stormy grey eyes... And he let her die without blinking an eye. But he was not himself when he thrust his own blade, riptide they called it, into her. No, he was controlled by one of those eidolon creatures or maybe even a greater force. But for sure it was not him who willed himself to do the deed. He had simply been controlled to bring her to her death. After which he came back to his senses and realized what he has done. And after that day he swore to find the one who controlled him and to kill it. He was overcome with rage. Rage to kill the cursed bastard. And he actually found it. He killed it mercilessly and without so much of a bit of regret.

But after the deed was done, he did not live on rage anymore. He lived on sadness and devilry. He had become an empty and hollow sack of grief and sadness. He never leaves his cabin anymore. Noone has seen him come out of his insanity cave since he killed the creature that controlled him. Many tried to comfort him, but all attempts have failed. That was until she stalked into his life.

He knew that they both shared the same pain of losing someone. Of losing one you love. And when he saw the girl, he remembered that he was not the only one suffering from a deep loss. And from that day forth, he and the girl, the beautiful brunette girl, became partners in their grief. Only that their 'partnership' was beyond crazy. It was just plain unbelievable. People couldn't believe what they do to keep themselves sane, but noone spoke of it. They just let it be. For they knew that this was their way of keeping themselves away from insanity and overwhelming sadness.

She knew what they were doing was ideally wrong. She knew that her dead boyfriend did not approve. She knew that it was weird. But she did it with him almost every single time. And now was another time to engage her acts with him. The handsome black haired son of the sea god.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was night, and she had just reached the door at 7'00 pm sharp. He wanted her there at the exact time every single day.

She stood in front of the doorway of his cabin, looking hesitant to enter. Today she was only wearing a simple plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair braided down. She already knew what was awaiting her behind the door. It was simple. What was awaiting her was her sanity. Her rock to this world. This act she was doing with him kept her sane. Even though these acts were dark deeds.

She grabbed the handle of the door, twisted it, and pushed open the door.

The room was dimly lit. It always was. He had never liked the light. It reminded him heaven. And he pretty sure didn't want to keep thoughts of heaven in his mind when he knew he was doomed for hell.

She scanned the room, searching for him or at least his dark shady outline. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Suddenly he felt hot breath right next to her. She slowly turned her head left, and there he was, approximately an inch from her face. She took a curt step back away from him, for he looked like a mess. But still, for some reason, He was still able to pull off that dashing handsomeness he possessed even when he looked like a ragged heap. In short, he looked good no matter what.

She looked around the room again, looking from the bathroom door to his closet then from his Minotaur horn that was hanged on the wall to the bed.

The bed that both of them had marked as their territory. She looked back at him. But not in the eyes. She was too scared to do such.

For their dark 'relationship' was not placed on solid ground. It was unsteady, crazy and downright frightening. Or in other words, he was the dominant one and she was ideally scared of him. Scared I what he can do to her, scared of his talents in the bed, but most of all scared of his eyes. The eyes that ultimately defeated anything. His eyes were too damn intense and insane and... Dark and evil and mad and all those other devilish emotions. They weer all portrayed in his eyes. Just looking into his eyes was like staring all your fears and weaknessess right in the face.

That's why she avoided his eyes. Those dark, scary eyes.

She wanted to start out simple.

"Hi Per-" she started but was cut off by his growl. She shut up immeadiently.

"Shut up you slut. Undress and get in the bed." he growled again while unbuttoning his white polo.

She nodded politely and took of her shirt in one swift motion. Her mates pants were already off revealing his boxers. She quickly undid her bra strap and let her bra fall to the floor while she worked with her jeans.

Percy growled again, indicating for her to move faster. He was already fully naked, and he was waiting.

She removed her jeans and panties with one movement. She was now naked in front of Percy's towering 6 foot frame against her small 5'8 frame. He grunted then grabbed her between the waist, lifted her up, and threw her onto the bed. He followed suit to the bed. She went slack, just how Percy liked her, and spread her legs wide. Percy said nothing, indicating his approval. He was on the bed now, right in front of her. He then punched on her so suddenly it was a bit off-looking. She yelped in suprise as his frame was on top of her.

It was always like this. this dance of dark passion. But his was only the beginning. Percy had an arsenal of tricks up his sleeve and he was about to unload it all on her.

She closed her eyes, but a sharp pain to her right cheek made her open them once more. Percy had slapped her, indicating what she was doing was wrong. So she kept her eyes open and stared at his muscled chest.

Hus face bent lower to her face and he captured her in a devouring kiss. This kiss held no passion, no love. Only lust and anger coursed through this kiss. She just let him kiss her like that. But he smacked her thigh hard to indicate that he wanted her to kiss back. So she kissed back with forced vigor, telling herself that she had to please him no matter what. His had suddenly felt up her breast and he squeezed it hard. She winced in pain into this the kiss, but Percy squeezed her breast again to indicate to shut up.

It was always like this. She had to endure the pain just to please her master.

His other hand was roaming her body. First from her shoulder down her back then to her hips then back up again to her stomach then suddenly to her solemn entrance. He broke the kiss suddenly and stopped squeezing her breast. "You're a freaking slut. You know that?" he said. I kept silent which was a wrong idea. He slapped me hard in the face, causing me to tear up. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled. I simply nodded. He went back to his normal stable form and went back to his business. He cupped my one breast In his hand and sucked it vigorously, not caring about how much it hurt me. He suddenly inserted 3 Fingers into my pussy. I screamed in pain, clearly 3

Fingers were A bit over the edge. He stopped sucking on my breast to state that I was a weak willed whore, then started eating my other breast.

3 fingers were to much for her pussy, her hole started to bleed a bit. But that was when his fingers retracted from her pussy. Percy stopped sucking on the other breast and looked at the girl under him. "Your turn." he said then shoved his 9.6" cock into her face. She started to cry then, closing her eyes to silently weep. But once again Percy slapped her in the face. This slap was

Harder then the others and it caused her to cry more. But she opened her mouth a tiny bit. Percy found this as an opening and instantly shoved his whole wood into her mouth.

Her eyes opened in surprise, a scream muffled by the throbbing member in her mouth. Her eyes a bit blind by her own tears. "Suck it you slut!" he yelled.

She did what she was told to do And sucked at it In a decent way, even getting his testicles in her mouth to lick and suck at it. Her tongue rolling and licking his member currently inside her mouth. He moaned in delight.

That was that difference between him

And her. He enjoyed it with moans while she stayed quiet throughout the whole activity. She only moaned when she was told to do so.

She was still sucking him off like a professional. She only acted like this because she didn't want to get hit again.

She continued to blow him off while Percy moaned in pleasure. Almost suddenly, without waning, His cum spurted out of his member and all over inside her mouth. Her tear stained eyes widened in surprise as she swallowed every ounce of cum she could muster. Fortunately for her, she swallowed every bit of his salty cum.

He then extracted his manhood out of her mouth.

She breathed in loudly, wanting the air.

She heard him laugh and then date started crying again. "That's right slut. Your my good little whore. Now why don't we end our night together with a nice ending. Hmmmm?" he asked then laughed. "You are the biggest slut I've ever connected with. Babe, you are a full party. Experienced, I'm sure. Its very noticeable that your an Aphrodite girl. " he then leaned closer to my ear "Tell me Piper, who feels better? Me or Jason?" he whispered into my ear then laughs bitterly.

In truth, Jason never liked these sex antics but they still did it a few times. And actually, Jason was very inexperienced and I usually took the lead.

Percy was a different story. He was a professional at this. Preferably having lots of practice with Annabeth. So she did like Percy better even though he played in a dirty role in her life now.

Almost out of no where Percy suddenly trusted into her and a fresh new wave of teams and screams of pain emmited from her. He thruster violently and powerfully. But it still felt like there was passion in the thrusting.

Piper remembered that her hymen had broke already not to Jason but to Percy.

She felt it, the thrusting. It was overpoweringly fast and destructive.

"Yeaaaa baby!" Percy yelled. "OOH YEAH! IM RIDING YOU SOOOO HARD! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU CAN'T FEEL YOUR LEGS ANYMORE!" he shouted, his thrusts getting even more unbelievably fast.

Suddenly, to her disdain, her walls tightened. She felt Percy's hard wood twitching inside her

"Hey slut! You know what!? Ima gonna CCCCCUUUUIIIIMMMMM!" he said as he reached his climate and exploded his seed inside her at the same time she ejaculated as well. their orgasms mixed and blended together before being sucked in.

They both collapsed on the bed, exhausted from what had happened. Not every night was this intense. But probably this so far was the most intense.

They just lay there, breathing heavily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper finally finished buttoning up her jeans. She had all her garments on now. She turned around to see Percy on the table now, drinking a bottle of whisky, fully dressed, and doing something on his desk. He looked back at her, and she had the courage to look into his eyes. They were the same scary eyes she remembered.

It was normal. Percy was dark and foreboding when they weren't doing it. But when they were in the midst of sex, he at first would be calm and angry. Then at climax time, he suddenly goes wild and and is all happily evil, losing his usual dark calm nature. Piper walked to the door, opened it, and left the Poseidon cabin. She follows the dark trail leading toward the Aphrodite cabin.

So that is the wonderful story of the dark lives of Percy and Piper after they lose their mates. They live in the not so secret secrecy of their love. If you can even call it love. But we all must know that this love Is dark and holds no such thing as true love. It is just their way of forgetting their losses. But it still doesn't mask the dark deeds they live with...

-000-

So ya whatever and stuff. Whoo!

Review whatever etc etc. goodbye.


End file.
